Soul eater Characters OC's
by Rhymecrime
Summary: You want to know my characters or use them? here are some soul eater characters i made up! :D ask me to use them or read my stories and get sucked in!
1. Serah Shirokaze

In a way this Character is totaly based on me x'D most of my stories are like readerx(insert character here) but i just added my character so it would be easier :d well i'll start that story soon! maybe you should review on some characters or tell me about your own! :D

* * *

Name: Serah Shiokaze

Age:14

Gender:Fe-male

Meister Or Weapon: Meister

Partner:Kei Hiro

Relationship(with partner): Kei is like a big brother, Serah calls him Onii-san when she wants him to do something.

Appearance: Bright green eyes, Long black hair layered(kind of like kobato's except more neat. She has long hair. Short layers on top and long on the bottom. If tied correctly she looks like she has short hair! her bangs go straight across but is choppy on the bottom. Flat chested just a bit bigger than maka's(maka:damm it all…) pail skin and rosy pink/red chubby face child like body with small curves with long legs. She is chubby and is made fun of her weight sometimes. (Serah:sigh...-squeeses her stomach fat- WHAA)

Personality: happy girl. A girl who worries a lot so very meek I guess. She is very caring a pure soul. Someone who also takes many chances even though she is deathly afraid. A very easy person to befriend but a hard book to read.

Past life/story extra: Serah had a happy childhood. Her human mother and shinigami father. Yes Serah is half shinigami. Her father was part of the 8 warriors.. kind of. They where best friends back then and now today. When Serah was 10 her mother died out of _natural causes._ She has not seen her father that often after her mother died. She didn't get mad at her father but she was often lonely only living with the nanny that didn't talk to her much. She didn't go to Shibusen yet because she was living in japan not nevada. Then at the age of 14 is when she went to Shibusen. Serah is to never tell anyone she is half Shinigami. The only person that knows is Shinigami-sama himself and Spirit-sama. Serah and Kei lives with Kid (yeah i know hehehehe). Serah is best friends with Patty and Liz since they bond a lot living with one another. (she would have lived with maka but they live in an apartment and Shinigami thought it would be best to live with kid so she would be safe. kid does not know she is half shinigami.) Later on it is found out that Serah's mother is a witch and was really killed by the enemies of her father.(father's name is Gen) Gen-sama loves his daughter a lot and the reason he never is with her is because he wants to destroy the one who killed his love and prevent them from find his only daughter. Once people find out Serah is half witch and Shinigami people will want her power...Her parents story? Well a forbidden love, that is why Gen-sama did not stay with the 8 warriors for they where fighting witches and would never agree to this...only Shinigami would understand she wasn't a spy. Which is why Serah's mother was claimed as a human. (do not ask how she is related to maka she just is haha.)

Style: white shorts with a oversized black sweater that almost fits like a short dress. socks that start around 5 cm from the shorts that are black with shinigami skulls on each side...and shoes are the same and a spike skull belt like Kei's slanted on her sweater. And shoes like makas but black (maka:a present from me *-* Serah:oh thanks maka! -opens- ummm maka? Maka:Yes? Serah: I love all of these presents your giving me but…it looks like I am trying to cosplay was you…. Maka:OH NO! THEY ARE JUST ON THE RANGE I SWEAR! '' Serah:…THANKS! Maka:'ha!' nice ;D)

* * *

**Her hair changes in the stories just for fun! So if you know kobato you'll probably know… my characters hair is based on this girl .com/user/linhny1011 her hair is really pretty! Its thick and short on top (I think) and long and thin for bottom! So braided and such this is how her hair style looks like! THE SITE IS YOUTUBE! i did not know that you couldn't add links! the only difference is more thicker hair...black hair...and the bangs are not to the side. haha. I will post up pictures at the bottom!**

**I know most people hate OC characters because you can't relate sometimes, I don't relatively like them but stories I write with my characters are for me and for anyone who is just wanting to read. I'll be posting more characters just for the heck of it! :D**

**

* * *

**

[remember to take out spaces]

**Party Picture:http://yuffiehx .deviantart .com/art/Dress-for-Dance- 161063472**

**If you just look at the pic and don't read the box thing well...that is the pic for the shibusen dance :] the colors will change there will be no green haha.**


	2. Kei Hiro

Name: Kei Hiro

Age:15

Gender: Male

Meister Or Weapon: Weapon

Partner: Serah Shiokaze

Relationship(partner):She is like a little sister, kei cares deeply for her even though sometimes he picks on her. there is slight love in there but i mostly put Serah with kid so hahahahaha

Weapon ability: scanner mirror thing a special weapon. (originally shudiken)

Type(race):Mostly Ninja type

He can be any weapon he sees. Once it is saved in his memory he can be the weapon. He began as a shudiken but somehow was able to mirror one day(I know I'm such a cheater but hey SUE ME MY FANTASY!). But his favorite form is a scyth. Serah's favorite is a gun. They also use stick from a lot. This form is a stick that can separate into many sharp sticks that serah would hold between her hands like needles she can control where they move. They cannot copy anyones soul resonate weapon so like witch hunter they can not copy they must soul resonate their selves but their resonate will be their own name.

Appearance: Light blue gray is eyes. Black hair that reaches right to his neck (Korean boy style to fifill my fangirlness..) Tall and slender, a real good looking guy who catches lots of hearts! Muscular but still slender with long legs (you know you want him ;D)

Personality: You can tell when he is upset or trying to hide something easily. He is the cool guy type.(not like soul haha) he looks cool and calm but is a guy who loves cute things….he can't help it! He loves cute things and is easily controlled by Serah. So you could say he is a though guy but inside he is a real teddy bear. (like some of my friends hahahahahaha)

Past life: Kei despise people who takes love lightly. He hates it when a girl says she loves him just because of looks. He loved once...but it turned out bad. So now Kei doesn't know if he can ever love again... When Kei was little he was part of a ninja family. He was the first born in his family so he had the duty of being a special shudiken. (like tsubaki's brother with the sword this is special). There was lots of rumers of this so everyone went to see this Shudiken weapon. Every time Kei changed into his weapon form everyone was disappointed. They would say things like 'This is the weapon? it doesn't even look like it could cut anything...this is a joke' Kei's father would support him saying 'they don't know what your capable of. once you find your partner you will be best. A weapon can not be sharp by its self but by the hands of another.' Kei never understood this until he met Serah at the age of 13. Serah was 12. 'Your the special weapon right?' Was the first words she said to him. Kei did his usual transformation to show her even though he didn't want to. He thought, ' oh great now a little kid is going to tell me i'm useless too.' But the reaction was different. Serah smiled saying, ' wow, would you like to be partners.' kei was in shock. He didn't think anyone would ever want to be his partner. 'why would i want a pipsqueak like you!' he yelled not knowing what he was saying. Serah smiled, 'i'm sorry your right, you do deserve a better partner...but i want to help you.' 'help me?' kei replied. 'yes help...i want everyone to know your true weapon form.' She smiled as kei looked at her confused even more. 'what do you mean?' 'Everyone says that the shudiken rumor was a fake and a joke...i have seen you...and you are no joke...i can tell that you have something special...i want everyone to know the rumors are true!' she said confedently. Kei laughs. This was how they became partners. The deal is off of course because Kei could never find another partner that makes him shine like he does now. In fact if he wasn't with Serah he would probably have never found out his scanning ability.

Style: He always wears a black hat a long sleeved white dress up shirt with a black tie. He wears a spiked belt that is usually slanted on his pants. He wears black skinny jean pants. There is a chain on the side of his pants that fall slightly. He wears white sneakers.

* * *

**http://prebleactivities . com /webdesign /ulzzang / assets / UlzzangBoyParkTaeJun4 . png **

[take out spaces]

TOTALLY MY IMAGINATION OF MY CHARACTER! Haha :'] I know I'm such a non creative person! But heyy this helps just picture it in anime form!

**Oye I really should work on this better but this is just to get the feel of things! You know I love the fact that my characters will get to be with soul eater characters - fantasizes nosebleed- DON'T JUDGE ME! **


End file.
